Master Red
King Tyranno is the conqueror of an alternate reality's Earth. He is an alternate version of Jason Scotts, the original red ranger and the original Gold Ranger. He was the second in command of Lord Drakkon and when his master died he took control of what was left in his army and set out on a mission to take control of the Rangerverse ''' History This Jason, just like the rest was originally the red ranger of his world. But that all changed when Lord Drakkon and his army attacked. The rangers fought valiently and even several of the villains throughout the universe assisted the rangers to stop Drakkon but of course, their efforts were pointless and Drakkon managed to kill everyone. All of what was left of the resistance was Jason who fought with all of his might but ended up being defeated by Drakkon, but instead of killing him, Drakkon tortured him to make Jason join him and his army using many spells, torture both psychological and physical. Of course Jason tried to resist but it was futile and he ended up submitting and he ended up joining Drakkon. Jason was then trained by Drakkon in new ways of combat and power in order for Jason to lead Drakkon's army in that world after he left to achieve his goals. Of course this ended up happening, and as a token for his loyality, Drakkon infused the power of the Gold Zeo Ranger into Jason, then taking on the name, King Tyranno. Leaving Jason to be the ruler of the destroyed world. After Drakkon's defeat, since Drakkon had done so much damage to Jason that it forever stuck with him and despite Drakkon being gone, he still served him and decided to take all of whats left of Drakkon's army to slowly take control of the Rangerverse to finish what his master started, but since King Tyranno as he was now known wasn't as powerful as his master, so he recruited several alternate versions of villains and their armies throughout the rangerverse like Emperor Grumm, Ransik, Dai Shi, Poison, Lucifer, and Mother Nature. Some he forced to submit to him. to find one world in the rangerverse that has a portal to the morphing grid so he could destroy the power in it to make sure there would no ranger across the rangerverse to stop him. Unfortunately the Jason from one of the earth's King Tyranno took over ended up escaping using one of his armies ships that was able to travel across the rangerverse and of course he brings together all of the teams that fought and defeated all of the villains that served King Tyranno. Ranger Powers King Tyranno was given the Red Ranger powers by Zordon, and later was given the Gold Zeo powers by Lord Drakkon. ' As he has Zeo powers, '''Tyranno' could be capable of growing to titanic proportions with power at least equal to the Zeo Megazord. Zords *'Red Tryanosaurs Zord' *'Giant Form' *'Pyramidas' *'Pyrasaurus Megazord (A megazord combination of Pyramidas and The Red Tyranno Zord)' Arsenal *'Morpher' **'Red Tyrano Coin' *'Blaster' *'Golden Power Staff' *'Power Sword' Abilities *'Unarmed Combat Mastery '- King Tyranno is unmatched in hand to hand combat, shown by him defeating multiple incarnations of Power Rangers across the rangerverse, many having entire teams with extensive training in martial arts both mundane and mystical. *'Knowledge in Magic '- Thanks to his training from Drakkon, he now knows many spells which he uses in batle